The Departments of Gynecology-Obstetrics, Radiation Therapy and Pathology of the Henry Ford Hospital are presently cooperating in group protocols sponsored by the Gynecologic Oncology Group for the evaluation and treatment of advanced gynecologic malignancies. These studies involve to a large degree the evaluation of various forms and combinations of chemotherapeutic regimens and radiation therapy for advanced cervical, endometrial and ovarian carcinoma.